Confused Love's Consequential Wrath (A Swan Queen Ficlet)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: This is an alternate scene to 5x05 "Dreamcatcher" episode. What if after seeing Emma and Violet through the dreamcatcher, Regina visits Emma instead of the other way around? This ficlet explores that and the Wrath prompt for Swan Queen Week! I hope you enjoy. It's just a moment in time.


**A/N:** Written for Swan Queen Week Winter 2016, Seven Deadly Sins, Day 5: Wrath.

* * *

 _ **Confused Love's Consequential Wrath**_

"Emma!" In a rage, Regina stomped up the stairs of Emma's _new_ house. How the hell did Emma Swan get a new house in town without the mayor knowing about it anyway? She knew everything that happened in this town. Hurling herself at the door, she pounded one-handed on it. "Emma Swan!"

She heard door unlock and it swing open slowly to reveal the object of her anger. The woman gazed at her with an empty expression. "Regina," Emma greeted in a voice that was deeper than the one Regina had come to know so well from her. "What are you…" Regina did not give her time to finish her question and she pushed her way into the house, seeming to surprise the white haired savior-turned-Dark-One.

"How could you?"

Under a frown, Emma could see the fury radiating off the brunette and under a crinkled brow, she shot the woman a side glance and answered, "I haven't a clue what you…"

"What the hell is going on? Why have you taken our memories? What are you hiding? This isn't you."

Emma's mouth worked wordlessly and Regina thought she saw a glimpse of the old Emma. "It _is_ me, Regina. This is _me."_

"No. _This_ is _not_ you. I _know_ you!" Regina paced back and forth and finally she could not take it. She was there with Robin in her house when she saw the vision of Emma pulling Violet's heart out through the dreamcatcher, saw what Emma did to that poor girl; what she made her do to Henry! All to hurt their son. Regina was so furious she stormed out of her home, ignoring Robin, not bothering to answer him because there was only _one_ person she wanted to see and speak with. Only one person who could soothe her temper by giving her answers. Emma Swan.

Henry's shocked, hurt expression crossed her mind, she felt as betrayed by Emma as he did. For the first time, truly, she felt like she did not know Emma Swan. That maybe they had truly lost Emma to the Darkness, and that scared her beyond all belief. In outrage and fear, Regina flew at Emma, catching her off guard, and Emma's back hit the wall behind her with an echoing thud while a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning lit the sky outside the house at the same time.

To Emma, with Regina's forearm barred across her collarbone pinning her against the wall with such a look of undisguised wrath, this reminded her of a similar fight they had experienced together in a hospital supply closet years ago, with Henry was lying under a sleeping curse in a hospital bed, but their positions were reversed.

She watched Regina's eyes search her face, her lips quivering as she looked at Emma's mouth and that just added even more bewilderment to a brief pause shared by them as if there was something more to that look. It might have a trick of the light but she thought she saw Regina move in slightly. "Regina…" Emma said it softly, surprising herself at the pleading she heard in her voice.

For a brief moment, Regina softened, but then that gentle light in her eyes quickly disappeared and became suffused with rage once more. She slammed Emma against the wall again and Emma wondered why she was not fighting back. Something in Regina's gait, hurt, betrayal… it was immobilizing her and making her ache. It made her wonder what she had done wrong to this woman so she could make it right.

Regina eyes narrowed fiercely at her and she accused, "He saw what you did. Henry. He's devastated."

Emma's heart sank. _No!_

With a flick of her wrist, Regina called forth the dreamcatcher to just appear in her hand, as if she had hidden it up her sleeve like she would keep a coin in her pocket. .

Emma clenched her jaw and glowered at Regina furiously. "Breaking and entering now? Is that what the Queen has resorted herself to? A common burglar."

"Don't you DARE turn the tables on me! How could you hurt our son like that?"

"I didn't have a choice."

Regina gave a humorless smirk which reminded Emma of one she had seen the Evil Queen give her before. "We all have choices, Em- _ma_. Isn't that what you kept telling me?"

"This was different, Regina. If you only knew."

"Knew what?"

Emma's eyes darted off to the side and she wanted so badly to confide in Regina. If she could talk to her it would make all this easier. Regina's arms pressed against her again to urge her to speak.

"I can't say."

Out of frustration, Regina slammed her back against the wall and Emma was tired of being in this spot. Knowing everything when no one else knew. Trying to fix everything, even as the Dark One, and not having anyone to talk to. Her parents were afraid of her. Hook did not want her. Now, she might have lost Henry. She spared a look at her ceiling frustrated that she did not even have Regina to talk to. She missed Regina.

"Dammit, Emma. _Tell me!"_ She shouted it in Emma's face and the Dark One had had enough and reacted.

" _NO!"_ she bellowed loudly and like a magical explosion she sent Regina flying backward by thrusting her arms outward. She had only wanted to free herself, but the anger inside her used her as a conductor and she erupted. She saw Regina on her back rolling from side to side in pain. A whoosh of air escaped her lungs and her mouth dried as tears formed in her eyes. "Regina," she stepped forward quickly to help the woman but Regina turned on her, the Evil Queen suddenly embodied in her scowl.

Emma did not anticipate it but in retribution, Regina threw her own arms outward and magically hurled Emma high against the wall and she slid down to the floor.

Breathing shallowly, Regina slowly got up with wide eyes directed at the crumpled Dark One laying on the floor staring up at her. How she did that, how she was able to catch Emma, the Dark One by surprise, Regina did not know, but she suddenly wanted to sink back to the floor in a ball and cry. It was not like she had never struck Emma Swan before, but they had become close since then, and though she had never admitted it, they had come to mean something to one another. Even though she was the one that threw Emma against the wall, Regina's heart ached. She gulped and directed her gaze elsewhere. She would not cry in front of the Dark One. No. Emma. _Emma is still there._

Regina spoke quietly. "He doesn't want to see you. I… I've been where you are Emma. He needs time."

"How much time?"

"You were there. You saw how I had to earn his trust again."

"Regina…" _I'm sorry for throwing you across the room._ That was what the leather clad woman wanted to say, but something was keeping her from doing it.

When seconds turned into a minute, Regina scoffed and threw out. "Forget it, Emma." Holding her wounded shoulder, Regina slowly walked passed Emma out the door, leaving her still sitting and leaning against the wall, staring out into space.

Emma was not injured physically. She was a Dark One. Emma was emotionally sore for what she lost tonight, the two people that mattered to her in ways she could not aptly explain to anyone else.

Feeling battered and broken, the invincible Dark One, closed her eyes allowing a loan tear to drop and when it hit her lip, her tongue came out to taste her own sorrow.


End file.
